User talk:Codyfan9000
Haven't seen you recently :P But sure Seth Started a Legacy ofSurvivors But is bad atTDs 23:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The challenge in Total Drama: War of the Camps is up! Be sure to not miss it! Otherwise, you can be punished (this includes from more votes against you, to instant elimination). Thanks! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The second challenge from Total Drama: War of the Camps has started. Be sure to not miss it! Remember: If you don't do the challenge, your character can be punished. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama:War of the Camps Hi It's Sierrastalker. Could you vote Jake with me and Drama? Thanks.It's beginning to look alot like SLEEPING! 01:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) They are just voting me for no reason. Your camp (Camp Awesome) has to vote one of their members off in Total Drama: War of the Camps. Please, vote. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Challenge 3 from Total Drama: War of the Camps has started! Remember: There are new rules in affect now, so be sure to read them as soon as you can. Also, if you have been inactive in one episode before, and are inactive in this episode also, you will be punished with two votes, and if you ahve been inactive in two episodes before, and are inactive in this episode also, your character is in big risk of being automatically eliminated. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Challenge four in Total Drama: War of the Camps has started! This challenge is getting hot, if you know what I mean! Be sure to not miss this great twist! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Your camp (Camp Awesome) is going to elimination in Total Drama: War of the Camps. Be sure to vote. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 04:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The fifth challenge in Total Drama: War of the Camps has started. Anyone who was been inactive before will be automatically be eliminated, or will recieve two votes as punishment. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fifth vote in Total Drama: War of the Camps has started. Make sure to carve the name of the people you want eliminated in the coconut and help your camp get someone else out. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama: War of the Camps sixth challenge has started! Luck will play this week! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be the next one to aboard the boat to Loserland? Find out now! Start playing! Also, being near the merge, we're starting to make public vote! Anyone who isn't inactive will be put to public's decision! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hai, Jackson. I saw your message on Ryan's wall. First of all, i'm not banned forever from there. Secondly, i'm a chat moderator, it has nothing to do with it. And also, after a painful month, i'll come back, in a seriously powerful way. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 13:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ok. However, this won't lead to my demotion, because that's different from editing, and so every admin should know this. I'll come tonight in IRC and i really wanna talk to a lot of people, even you. And also, "Inactive" is when someone doesn't edit. However, when the person is banned, it won't make them to be inactive. And yeah, no one's gonna like me anymore and i consider to be this year's worst user ever, tbh. I dunno what's happening to me, like, i got a curse. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 14:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC)